Conventionally, a cyclone type dust collecting device which separates and collects powder dust and the like in a fluid with a centrifugal force has been known (for example, Patent Literature 1). According to this cyclone type dust collecting device, a fluid to be subjected to dust removing is made to turn in a cyclone chamber, whereby powder contained in the fluid is separated from the fluid by a centrifugal force, and collected.